wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu4807's Fanfiction: The Fallen
The Fallen: Summary The Fallen is a Fan-fiction with a major crossover plot. When a Lucario gains access to a mysterious aura, which gives him the power to fill others with the mysterious aura, he starts to target a few reformed villains; making them evil. But when a certain team-mate turns on him, the threat grows. Worlds are torn apart, including Game Central Station. Pika must form a team and they stop before the villain fills the world with the same horrible aura. Otherwise, it's game over for everyone. Characters: Pika (me, protagonist/antagonist) Lucario (antagonist) Mewtwo (protagonist) Aslan (protagonist) Binary Bard/Mordred (antagonist) NightFang (minor antagonist) Felix (protagonist, minor character) Turbo (protagonist) Chapter 1 "Aura Sphere!" Shouted a Lucario has he launched an Aura Sphere at his opponent "Rollout!" Cried the Golem as he curled into a ball and rolled himself at Lucario Lucario saw the Golem coming at high speed, the Aura Sphere was destroyed in the force of the hit. "I got ya now!" Golem yelled Lucario dodged the rolling Golem and knocked him down with a Force Palm. He then started to walk away as he looked back at the knocked out Pokemon. "You were just as pathetic as the rest of the other Pokemon I faced. But I'll give you credit." Lucario said as he walked into the forest Lucario walked past other Pokemon, he then went up into the mountains so he could train. When he got up to the top of the mountian Lucario saw something glowing, it was a shrine, his aura grew stronger as he touched it. "What kind of aura is this!?" Lucario cried Lucario's aura changed from blue, to a dark red. A portal appeared as Lucario's aura grew. "A portal? I wonder where it leads to..." Lucario said as he walked into the portal ~ In the world of Poptropica, Mordred sat in the prison of Arturus, he sighed as he looked at the bars that locked up his hideout. "What have I done....if I wasn't so obsessed in the dark sciences, none of this wouldn't have happened." Mordred said to himself The Princess walked in and she didn't say a word to the cybernetic jester, she just sat down on a stool and continued to look at him, her eye's watered as she kept looking at Mordred. "Mordred, I'm so sorry this happened to you!" The Princess cried "Annabelle, please don't cry. I'm perfectly fine after that whole mess up in Erehwon." Mordred said with a smile "5 years have gone by since the invasion, what are you going to do now?" Annabelle asked "That invasion is long gone, but the memory of kidnapping you isn't....if it weren't for The Chosen One, we would be together in my empire in space, where we belong. I'm going to fix this kingdom once I get out of here." Mordred replied A flash filled the dungeon, Lucario rolled out of the portal and knocked into Mordred. "Are you two okay?!" Annabelle asked "I'm fine, this creature is crushing me though..." Mordred moaned Lucario got up and stared at the cyborg, he then looked at his outfit, smudges of oil and dust from the remains in Erehwon were stained onto it. "Oh my, let me help you up." Lucario said as he put his paw out to help Mordred up, Mordred grabbed onto the paw, his bionic eye flickered over and over, he then went to the floor and yelled in pain. "Mordred! What's wrong?!" Annabelle asked in panic "I-I think I did something to him....this new aura of mine, I can't control it." Lucario thought Mordred stood up and laughed evilily, he smirked at Annabelle and got out something from his pocket, a locket. "Now, I've kept this for many years....but I no longer need it. I'm going after another prize of mine." Mordred said as he threw the locket at Annabelle Mordred dashed for the portal, Lucario followed and smirked at Annabelle. "Thank you for your friend, he shall be of use to me when we grab another person of interest." Lucario said as he exited the prison Chapter 2 Turbo woke up and headed into Game Central Station, he was shocked that everyone was gone. "That's strange, it's usually really busy here..." Turbo said to himself Turbo was then knocked back to a wall with an Aura Sphere, he passed out from the force of the blast. The last thing he saw was Lucario and Mordred deviously smirking at him. When Turbo woke up, he was in a dark room and tied up. Mordred walked into the room alone without Lucario, Turbo's eye's widened as he saw him. "Mordred? What are you doing here?" Turbo asked "My job, now tell me where she is." Mordred said as he grabbed a hypnosis ray-gun "Who are you talking about?" Turbo asked Mordred rolled his eye's and pressed the pointer at Turbo's head, the bionic eye grew a darker shade of red. "Pika....where is she....?" Mordred asked "The human world! I swear!" Turbo begged Mordred pulled the ray gun away, he walked out of the room with a devious smirk. ~ "What is this disturbance.....?" Mewtwo asked himself Mewtwo looked at the human world in peace, he then cringed and saw the sky flash a little. "Someone is with the disturbance....this isn't good." Mewtwo said as he started to fly off to the disturbance Mewtwo flew until he found a small building, he then flew up and made himself invisible. Mewtwo wandered around the building, he then heard a shriek, he went to the sound of the screaming and found Mordred with a cube-like device with a red light in the middle of it, Mordred zapped Turbo with the device as Turbo glitched repeatedly. "I can't take it anymore! I'll never tell you where Pika is, never!" Turbo yelled Mordred pressed a few buttons on the device, Turbo put his head down in shame as he was nearly about to be blasted. "Fine, I'll tell you where she is...." Turbo muttered "Good, now lead me to her with my master by my side." Mordred said as he untied Turbo Turbo looked at Mordred and his hand shifted into a claw, he grabbed Mordred and threw him against the wall. "They're fighting, I have to stop this..." Mewtwo said as he closed his eye's Mewtwo lifted Turbo high above the ground as he revealed himself, Turbo looked shocked to see Mewtwo. "Who are you?" Turbo asked "I'm Mewtwo, and you are?" Mewtwo asked "I'm Turbo." Turbo replied Chapter 3 In a small little valley, I layed in the soft grass as the wind blew my hair back, I then sat up and watched the clouds go by. "Enjoying your afternoon?" a voice asked I turned around and saw Lucario and Mordred with a small tranquilizer. "Oh...hello..." I said nervously "Get her." Lucario commanded Mordred whistled and a giant wolf appeared, the two ran for me as I started to run and scream. The wolf caught my leg and growled. "Excellent work NightFang, as for you...." Mordred said as he looked at me with disgust "I'm sorry, aren't we friends?" I asked Mordred in a slightly sarcastic but happy tone "Former friend, I don't suppose you have any others that can help you." Mordred sneered Lucario came up to me and handed the rope to Mordred, he then had NightFang release me as Mordred tied my hands up. "I know there is still good inside you...I saved you, I took away your evil...." I whispered to Mordred Mordred looked up at me and gave me a look like he wanted to slap me, he then continued to tie my hands. "Let's go, your going to be our test subject since the last one escaped...." Mordred said with a sigh "Test subject? For what?" I asked "Nothing you need to know, now move." Mordred ordered as he shoved me forward "What gives? Are you really going to act like a jerk?" I asked "Looks like you'll have to get the tranquilizer!" Mordred said as he got out a tranquilizer, the tranquilizer wasn't normal, it glowed red with a hint of purple. "This little needle, can magically make you become one of us. You'll be our slave forever...." Mordred whispered ~ Turbo drove to the valley with blinding speed, he made a sharp turn and stopped the car. "She was here! My locator said she was here!" Turbo said with a slight moan Turbo searched the valley, he then found an armored truck. "Mewtwo, take a look at this." Turbo whispered "She might be in there, it's a possibility." Mewtwo said Turbo ran to the truck and opened the back door, he then saw me tied up and knocked out. "Pika? Pika, wake up!" Turbo cried "Shhh, she's sleeping...." Mordred sneered "What did you do to her?!" Turbo asked in a demanding tone of anger Mordred held up an empty tranquilizer and laughed, Turbo's eye's watered it then turned into rage. "I swear on this planet, if you killed her-" Turbo was cut off by Mordred "Killed her? Oh no, I wouldn't do that.....the tranquilizer simply a slave concoction, nothing harmful." Mordred explained Turbo backed up and held my hand, Mordred then got out something that looked like a foam-ball launcher, he blasted Turbo with it. Turbo was then covered in a sort of slime that hardened quickly, Mordred then lifted up a cage, which contained a baby Cy-Bug. "Sorry Turbo, it's game over for you once again." Mordred said as he put the baby Cy-Bug into the truck "No, please! Noooo-" Turbo screamed Chapter 4 "Turbo? Are you there?" Mewtwo asked No response came, Mewtwo walked towards a sound of scratching and screeching, he then found Turbo hideously transforming into a Cy-Bug. Mewtwo cringed a little a the sight. "They took Pika away, they made me into this!" Turbo cried "It's going to be okay, we'll find her." Mewtwo said The two then heard a growl, Mewtwo looked around and saw NightFang with his teeth bared in hatred. "Leave, before you have to end up like your pathetic human pet." NightFang growled "I'm not leaving until we get Pika back, is that clear?" Turbo asked in a demanding tone "Looks like your the first to go..." NightFang said as he launched himself at Turbo NightFang was about to reach Turbo, but something tackled it in mid-air. It was a lion, NightFang retreated from the three. "I saw everything...." the lion said "Everything?" Mewtwo asked "Yes, you two come from different worlds? But that creature has caused all this, he even made the reformed ones his slaves...." the lion explained "He....tried to recruit me?" Turbo asked "Yes, he's wants both of you, but he kidnapped your friend as bait." the lion replied "Who are you anyway, and who is this creature?" Mewtwo asked "I'm Aslan, the God of Narnia. The creature you all are after is Lucario, a Pokemon from your world..." Aslan replied "We have to hurry if we want to find Pika then, Lucario is very fast." Mewtwo said Aslan roared and Turbo started to shrink down back into his human self, Turbo then climbed on top of Aslan. "Let's go..." Turbo muttered Chapter 5 I woke up in a small prison, a man walked up to my cell and held a breifcase, he unlocked the door and came in. "Who are you?" I asked "I'm here to break you out. I need your signature on this contract though." the man said as he gave me a contract "Signature? For what?" I asked "To wear what's inside this briefcase." the man said as he opened the the briefcase A shiny necklace glittlered inside the case, it had a blue gem inside. "But, I don't have any money...." I muttered The man laughed and put the necklace on me, he smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "Perfect, it looks pretty on you." the man said ~ "Come on! Go faster, I know where they're keeping her!" Turbo yelled Aslan picked up the pace, Mewtwo flew above the two and they headed for the prison.When they got to the prison, Turbo leaped off of Aslan and landed on the soft grass.He got out a small gernade and threw it at the door. "You do realize you could have knocked?" Mewtwo asked "Don't question my superior set of skills." Turbo said as he wagged his finger at the two "Is he always like this?" Alsan asked "I barely know the guy....but I know he's doing somewhat of a good deed." Mewtwo replied Turbo ran to the prison and found me in the man's arms. The man grinned as he saw Turbo, the man laughed and transformed into Mordred. "Your too late Turbo, she's with us now." Mordred said with a smirk Lucario walked in and tackled Turbo down, he started to lift up his paw to inflict him with a strange green aura. "You need some sleep....why don't you close your eye's for a bit." Lucario sneered Lucario gently put his paw over Turbo's eye's, Turbo was then covered in a green aura as his eye's were closed shut. "Alright, let's leave this place. The other two are still lost in this place anyway." Mordred said as he gripped my hand tightly "Okay, but just this once." Lucario said "I wasn't talking to you...but I will eliminate you." Mordred said as he got out a dagger from the breifcase Chapter 6 "Mordred, how DARE you turn on me!" Lucario yelled "I'm not turning on you entirely, but I WILL take your powers...." Mordred said as he held out a green orb Lucario's aura started to fade as it was sucked into the orb, he fell to the floor with a thud. "You....traitor..." Lucario said weakly Mordred smirked and held the green orb high into the air, he transported away and left me behind in the rotting prison. I looked at Turbo as he was trapped in the sleeping spell, the aura flickered around him silently. Mewtwo and Aslan walked in and found us, Mewtwo looked at Lucario with a cold stare. "You deserve this for what you have done." Mewtwo said "He's still out there....he'll put everyone under the same spell, trapping them in a stage of sleep." Lucario said as his last words faded away Turbo's eye's started to open up as he awoken from the spell, he shook his head as if he had a headache. "Looks like that was just a warning. We've got to move." Mewtwo said "Okay, but how can we track him down?" Aslan asked "With this, two months ago when I trapped Mordred, he made me a teleporting watch. We can easily track his movements through each universe." Turbo said as he got out the watch "Yes, but that's not enough. What if he puts you guys under the sleeping spell?" I asked "We'll be sleeping, but we won't be dead...we just have to stay strong." Aslan replied "Staying strong is one thing, but if he catches us in the spell, were done for." Mewtwo said "What's that necklace he gave you anyway?" Turbo asked me as he pointed out the necklace around my neck "I don't know....but he said we would leave together." I replied Turbo, Mewtwo, and Aslan went near me and looked at the necklace, the gem was glowing red. A small portal appeared below me, I started to fall, but I caught the edge in time. "Hold on!" Aslan roared "He's taking her away! He needs her for something...." Turbo said The portal's strength grew stronger, Mewtwo and Turbo were sucked into the portal. Aslan helped just as I was about the lose the grip. The portal closed and disappeared. "Mordred will probably think they're useless, he'll kill them!" I cried "Shhh, it's going to be fine....they won't parish." Aslan said as he tried to calm me down Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers